Derrière la fumée
by Monkey D. Lisie
Summary: Même le contre amiral de la marine en apparence dur et froid cache en lui une sensibilité qu'il a choisi d'oublier. Mais que se passerait-il si la personne capable de lever le voile de fumée qui enferme le cœur de celui qui combat pour la justice absolue était une pirate?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjouuuur ! Merci d'être venu voir ma fic et si vous avez pas fait exprès ça me ferait plaisir que vous restiez quand même;).

C'est ma première fic, alors je suis un peu stressée, je sais pas trop si ça va plaire...j'espère en tout cas que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant ! Et dites-moi si vous trouvez ça bien (ou nul)

C'est un Smoker x OC parce que j'aime bien son caractère (et sa veste ouverte), je trouvais que c'était intéressant de montrer sa face cachée comme je l'imagine, et de le faire évoluer tout doucement...

J'aimerais vraiment vous faire passer un peu de la magie du monde merveilleux des fanfic (que j'ai découvert très recemment) a travers cette histoire !

Disclamer : Eiichi-kun (Pardon ? Un peu de respect ? Ok,ok , Oda-sensei...)

Une simple rencontre peut changer une vie entière. Pour Smoker, cette rencontre ce fit cette journée là, sans qu'il réalise tout ce qu'elle allait engendrer.

Smoker parcourait le journal tout juste arrivé, ses éternels cigares a la bouche. Il était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, en face de son bureau. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Ses supérieurs l'avaient interrompu dans sa quête d'arrêter Chapeau de paille pour lui confier une mission d'une banalité affligeante.

Sous prétexte que le Quartier Général de la Marine était en pleine ébullition après la bataille – pour ne pas dire la boucherie – de Marineford s'étant déroulée deux mois plus tôt, on l'avait désigné comme le seul disponible pour cette mission. Sûrement une décision de leur nouvel amiral en chef, Akainu. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient guère, l'un voulant l'obéissance absolue des gradés inférieurs et l'autre détestant recevoir des ordres. Cette antipathie avait sûrement influencé les directives d'Akainu a son encontre. Smoker avait obéit, pour cette fois, ne voulant pas perdre sa place a la base G5 tout juste acquise sans laquelle il lui serait impossible de poursuivre les Mugiwaras.

Mais tout de même, lui qui venait d'être promut Contre-Amiral, voilà qu'on lui confiait une mission digne d'un simple commandant. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'habituer a son poste dans le nouveau monde ( qu'il avait a contrecœur confié a Tashigi) qu'on le renvoyait sur Grandline a la recherche d'un faible équipage de pirates sans noms ni primes .

Ceux-ci faisaient semblait-ils du trafic de fruits du démon. Smoker se trouvait donc en mission pour arrêter des marchants de fruits et légumes au nom de la justice absolue. Génial. Il trépignait d'avance. Tant qu'a faire, il aurait préféré tomber sur des trafiquants de tabac et réquisitionner leur cargaison.

Tout à coup, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à la volée etb un soldat apparu :

-Amiral, un navire a tribord ! Selon nos informations, il s'agirait des pirates que nous recherchons !

-...On frappe avant d'entrer.

Le marine eut alors la réaction complètement stupide de toquer a la porte déjà grande ouverte. La subtilité des brutes du G5. Enfin, les avoir avec lui avait au moins le mérite de rappeler à Smoker qu'il n'avait pas entièrement déserté son poste. Il soupira :

-Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi pour arrêter ces moins-que-rien ?

\- Alors on s'en charge seuls ? Bien Amiral.

Sur ces mots, le matelos s'apprêtait a sortir quand Smoker l'interpella :

-Une minute.

-Contre-Amiral ? (Dans un élan de politesse)

-Vous connaissant, vous allez traiter ces pirates avec beaucoups de délicatesse mais tachez tout de même de me garder un ou deux de ces malfrats qui puisse encore se servir de sa machoire. J'aimerais leur soutirer des informations sur leur mission.

-Bien Amiral !

-Encore une chose, soldat.

-Oui ?

-Fermez la porte derrière vous.

Ce fut seulement une fois qu'il n'entendit plus de cris a l'extérieur que daigna sortir de sa cabine pour entendre le compte rendu de ses subordonnés, c'est-à-dire a peu près deux heures plus tard. Ils avaient pris leur temps pour leur faire regretter d'être devenus pirates.

-Au total...nous avons compté une trentaine de fruits du démon à bord.

-Autant, vous en êtes sûrs? Questionna Smoker, un peu surpris d'en découvrir une telle quantité.

-Parfaitement, Amiral.

-Bien...Mettez-les sous clef. Et les pirates ?

-Dans la cale, oui ! Nous vous avons réservé un pirate a interroger... Elle est dans la cellule 5.

\- « Elle » ?

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !

Laissez moi votre avis ça me ferait super plaisir et je posterais la suite bientôt;)

Un pitit review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bijur tout le monde !

Eh oui je suis déjà là !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir 3 ! Et vu que j'étais contente, j'ai décidé de vous poster le 2eme chapitre aujourd'hui . Ça veut pas dire que je l'ai baclé, hein ! Je l'ai travaillé toute la journée ! (Il est un peu plus long que le premier).

Je me suis relue plusieurs fois pour faire attention aux fautes, j'espère que ça va;)

Je suivrais aussi vos conseils et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous faire lire une belle histoire ( et pour bien faire chier Smoker, si ça vous fais plaisir...enfin, moi aussi j'aime bien. Vaut mieux pas voir le sourire sadique que j'ai quand je le torture avec mon stylo).

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de mon Smoker x OC, Derrière la fumée !

Disclaimer : Toutestàoda(Ça fait un peu indien non ?...totem ...Hein? Pardon? Que je me taise ?...Ok.)

Smoker suivit le soldat jusqu'à la salle des cellules. Celle-ci, étroite, ressemblait plutôt a un couloir. Le mur droit était un alignement de geôles. La cellule 5 se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Et malgré le faible éclairage que prodiguait les lampes grésillantes à cet espace sans fenêtres, ils n'eurent aucun mal à remarquer qu'elle était vide.

Après un moment d'étonnement, le Contre-Amiral sentit une présence derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il eu tout juste le temps de bloquer de son avant bras le coup qui allait s'abattre dans son dos.

-C'est elle Amiral !

En effet, la pirate qui avait apparemment déserté la cellule et s'était sûrement cachée derrière le bureau du gardien (absent d'ailleurs), se tenait face a Smoker, tenant de ses deux mains menottées une latte de bois arrachée au plancher appuyée sur le bras du Contre-Amiral.

Celui-ci n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné. Comparé à lui, elle était plutôt petite en plus d'être chétive. Son short et son tee-shirt déchirés, sa peau salie et égratignée et surtout ses longs cheveux rouges en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvage qui contrastait avec son visage presque enfantin couvert de taches de rousseur.

Ce même visage était crispé sous l'effort et elle fixait en grognant le bras qui l'avait arrêté de ses yeux verts emplis de colère.

« Saleté de Marine... »articula-t-elle

Elle recula d'un pas pour mieux prendre appui sur le sol et tenta à nouveau d'atteindre Smoker, au visage cette fois ci, d'une sorte de coup de pied sauté maladroit. Smoker haussa un sourcil et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour éviter le pied de la pirate avant de lui saisir la cheville. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en arrière en se cognant au passage lamentablement la tête contre la table derrière elle.

-Aieuuhh...

Elle tenta de se relever en se tenant l'arrière de la tête mais le Contre-Amiral lui tenait encore la jambe.

-Lâche-moi ! Espèce...d'arracheur de jambe ! Tu me fais mal !

Elle continua de se débattre en criant pendant une bonne demi-minute, sous le regard froid et impassible de Smoker. On aurait dit une gamine qui faisait sa colère. Réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre la poigne de l'Amiral, elle finit par se calmer tout en continuant à grogner toutes sortes d'insultes à son adresse.

-Ça y est, t'a fini ? Lui lança Smoker d'un ton glacial

Comme seule réponse, la pirate tenta de lui balancer sa jambe libre là où ça fait mal. Cette gamine allait finir par le mettre en rogne. Il attrapa sa deuxième jambe et...la traîna littéralement par terre pour la remettre dans sa cellule , refermant la grille et ordonnant au soldat d'y mettre un cadenas. La captive se remit à hurler.

-Sors-moi de là ! Sauvage ! C'est comme ça qu'on traite les jeunes filles pures et innocentes comme moi dans la Marine ! Et la galanterie absolue, elle est où là-dedans ?

-Il vaut mieux que vous postiez un garde devant cette cellule, conseilla Smoker à son subordonné, ignorant royalement la pirate peinant a se relever et se tortillant sur le sol telle une gracieuse chenille.

-Salaud !Attends un peu que je sortes d'ici et tu vas voir ! Je vais te, te...euh...Prépares-toi !

Sans prendre compte des vociférations et des insultes que lui proféraient la captive, l'Amiral ayant épuisé toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve (un miracle déjà qu'il ait tenu jusque là), décida de remettre son interrogatoire à plus tard et retourna dans son bureau.

La pirate resta allongée le ventre contre le sol froid de sa geôle, marmonnant encore quelques insultes à l'intention de l'homme qui venait de blesser gravement sa fierté. On aurait dit qu'elle lançait un sort vaudou pour qu'il meure étouffé avec ses propres cigares...ou qu'elle préparait un coup tordu.

Quand Smoker eut finit de relire le journal pour la cinquième fois et de fumer ses quinzième et seizième cigares de la journée ( sachant qu'il était à peine 13 heures), il sortit prendre un repas sur le pont (Comment ? Vous pensiez qu'il mangeait ses cigares ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !).

Il revint une tasse de café fumant à la main et se rassit à son bureau. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Lire le journal ? Fumer un ou deux cigares ?...Désespérant. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si il n'aurait pas préféré être rétrogradé plutôt que d'accepter cette mission. Ce quotidien monotone commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. De plus, se retrouver face à des pirates aussi faibles, stupides et ridicules (de ce qu'il venait de voir)...il trouvait cela humiliant. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose. Il tendit la jambe pour envoyer un violent coup de pied dans le bureau. Celui-ci cria de douleur :

-Aiiiiiie !

Pardon ? Le bureau venait de crier ?

Merci encore d'avoir lu cette fic !

Eh oui suspence mais ça me ferais plaisir que vous soyez impatients de lire la suite;) ( sadique)

Je trainerais pas trop quand même, j'aime pas faire attendre;)

Un pitit review ?

b'sous


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuur mes loulous !**

 **J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre, désolée. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira;).**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et encore une fois laissez-moi votre avis, ça me fait super plaisir :)**

 **Voici donc le troisième chapitre de ce Smoker x OC, Derrière la fumée !**

 **Le bureau de Smoker est-il vivant ?**

 **Est-ce un humain qui a mangé le fruit du bureau ?**

 **Où bien un bureau qui a mangé le fruit de l'humain ?**

 **Le salaire des Marines est-il assez élevé pour que Smoker s'achète sa trentaine de cigare quotidienne ? ( Non, ça on s'en fout!)**

 **Disclaimer : Oda-sensei ( tout simplement, parce que j'ai plus d'idées)**

D'un geste brusque, Smoker recula son fauteuil, se pencha pour regarder sous le bureau et ...croisa le regard de la pirate de la cellule 5.

Celle-ci était recroquevillée à l'endroit même où il avait balancé sa jambe quelques secondes plus tôt et tenait son bras endolori.

-Ça fait mal !...Whoua ! Now ! Le type de tout à l'heure !

Elle voulut se relever, oubliant où elle se trouvait, et se cogna violemment le crâne.

-Aieuuh...Ah non, deux fois en une journée, c'est trop !

L'effet de surprise passé, l'Amiral sembla réaliser qu'une intruse, une pirate de plus, avait pénétré clandestinement dans sa cabine.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sous mon bureau ?! Dégage de ma cabine ! Vociféra -t-il en se levant de son siège.

-Ouais, ouais, pas la peine de s'énerver...

Elle leva la main vers Smoker, en attendant qu'il l'aide à se relever. Smoker fulminait de l'intérieur. Tendre la main à un pirate ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Ah ok, donc la galanterie c'est vraiment pas votre truc. De toute façon, j'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un marine !

-Et moi, j'ai pas besoin d'un pirate dans ma cabine ! Je t'ai pas invité je te signale ! Non mais t'as quel âge pour encore jouer à cache-cache ?!

-19 ans, et vous ?

Smoker lui lança son fameux regard noir de la mort (qui tue).

-D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon, je m'en vais...

Elle se releva en s' agrippant tout de même au bas du manteau de l'Amiral qui, surpris, failli tomber à la renverse.

-Je suis si lourde que ça ? voulu plaisanter la pirate.

-Sors, se contenta de répondre Smoker sur un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus.

-Vous avez tous autant d'humour dans la Marine ?

C'est là que des voix se firent entendre du dehors :

« -Elle n'est nulle part !

-Cherchez encore ! »

Les Marines avaient apparemment remarqué son absence. La concernée mit ses mains sur ses hanches et déclara d'un air embêté :

-Mince, moi qui comptait me trouver une autre cachette, je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir avant un bon moment.

-Tu vas sortir MAINTENANT

-Sûrement pas ! Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de rester avec toi...Mais si je sors maintenant, je me fait attraper à coup sûr !

-Je ne te demandes pas ton avis ! La place d'un pirate est derrière les barreaux !

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Smoker était à bout.

La pirate recula dos au bureau et appuya ses mains dessus pour y monter. Une fois assise, elle prit la tasse de café encore chaud qui s'y trouvait et commença à la boire sans aucune gêne avant de lancer à Smoker :

-De toutes façons, t'es qui pour me donner des ordres ?

-Contre-Amiral Smoker, répondit-il par simple réflexe.

Elle recracha tout le contenu de sa bouche...sur le visage du dit Amiral.

-Un, un Amiral ?!

Haut gradé où pas, Smoker n'était pas capable d'en supporter davantage. Elle venait d'éteindre ses cigares. Un crime impardonnable. Là, même la pirate sentait le danger.

-Euh...Désolée ?

-Dégage maintenant !

Le Contre-Amiral n'était pas réputé pour sa patience et il était au bord de la crise de nerf . La pirate avait largement dépassé les bornes et si elle restait plus longtemps, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, près à dénoncer la présence de la fugitive. Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence une sorte de bâton appuyé contre le bureau.

Elle se colla à la porte pour empêcher Smoker de sortir et appuya le bâton contre son torse pour le stopper.

-Fais pas ça ! Laisse-moi rester ! On sera quitte ! Je te pardonne pour ce matin !

Smoker ne répondit pas. Il ne bougeait plus. Son regard, fixé sur l'objet pointé sur lui, devenait flou. Ce que la pirate venait venait d'appuyer sur son torse n'était autre que sa jitte en granit marin.

-Euh...l'Amiral ?

Celui-ci tremblait et sentait ses forces le quitter rapidement.

-Euh...haha...Mouhahahahahaha ! J'ai battu un amiral ! S'écria la pirate sans vraiment comprendre se qui se passait.

Mais un détail vint rompre son euphorie : vidé de sa force, le Contre-Amiral vacilla et s'écroula en avant...sur la pirate.

 **Et...c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Mouhahahaha, suspence...**

 **En attendant la suite, vous pouvez laisser libre cours à votre imagination (perverse ou non XD)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous donnerais aussi mon avis sur le prix des cigares de Smoker ( même si vous n'en avez rien à faire)**

 **J'adore embêter Smoky...et je lui réserve bien pire pour la suite, comptez sur moi;)**

 **Un pitit cigare ? Wouah non ! Je voulais dire review !**

 **Un pitit review ?**

 **Kiss mes loulous;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai encore mit du temps à poster...re-désolée.**

 **Mais bon, j'ai une excuse, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, aussi, et je le trouve pas super génial.**

 **Mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même;)!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos review :3, autant avec trois chapitres j'en espérais pas tant ! Merci, merci, mes loulous ! Je vais vous écrire une super fic ! Powaaaa !**

 **Hem.**

 **Concernant les noms que je donne à mon Smoky chéri, parce que c'est vrai que ça peut porter à confusion, je l'appelle Contre-Amiral mais aussi Amiral parce que j'avais vu dans le manga qu'on pouvait le faire. Comme ça, ça fait moins lourd à l'écrit et puis c'est moins long à taper(comment ? C'est juste un mot en moins ? Ah bah oui mais je suis comme ça moi...). Par contre je savait pas qu'il était devenu Vice-Amiral O_o. Il va vite le Smoky !**

 **Concernant le nom du OC, et ben vous ne le saurez pas non plus dans ce chapitre ah,ah ! Je vous cache pas que ça commence à me faire chi** de l'appeler « la pirate » mais j'ai pas encore trouvé le moment approprié -'.**

 **Mais c'est la faute de mon OC, elle me laisse pas le temps, elle arrête pas de s'agiter ! (comment ? C'est moi qui la dirige ? Ah bah non je vous assure, elle va plus vite que moi!)**

 **Sur ce, j'ai plus rien à dire à part...bonne lecture;) !**

 **Voilà le 4e chapitre de ce Smoker x OC, Derrière la fumée !**

 **Disclaimer : Oda-sama ( pff...quelle originalité...)**

-Hiik!(trop classe)

L'Amiral tomba la tête contre l'épaule droite de la pirate.

Celle-ci fit quelques pas maladroits qui l'éloignèrent des murs, ce qui s'avérerait être une idée plutôt mauvaise.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Elle voulu repousser Smoker en lui agrippant les épaules, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle bascula à son tour sous le poids du Marine, se tordant au pas la cheville au passage.

La chute fut d'autant plus rude qu'aucune paroi ne les retenait plus. Le dos de la pirate heurta donc directement le sol, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Une fois remise du choc, celle-ci put enfin réaliser entièrement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était étalée comme une crêpe au sol jusque là ça allait encore. Par contre, elle était dans l'incapacité de se relever. Parce qu'un Amiral était allongé sur elle.

-Whoua ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Mais relève-toi ! Au secours ! Au viol !

Elle se débattit autant qu'elle put mais rien n'y fit. La carrure de l'homme au-dessus d'elle était il faut dire impressionnante. De plus, un des bras de la pirate était coincée entre leurs deux corps.

Elle finit par remarquer que, de toute façon, l'Amiral ne bougeait pas. Il ne semblait pas être à même de l'agresser.

-Euh...Youhou ? Tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-elle en lui donnant des tapes dans le dos de sa main libre.

C'est ce moment que choisi un matelot pour faire irruption dans la cabine, sans frapper bien sûr :

-Amiral, Amiral, la pirate de la cellule 5 s 'est enfuie, est-ce que...gnii ? ( magnifique façon d'exprimer la surprise) Euh...excusez-moi...Je voulais pas déranger...

Géné au possible, il sortit sans avoir reconnu la pirate et sans laisser le temps à celle-ci de protester. La porte était déjà fermée ( claquée plutôt, n'en espéront pas trop) lorsqu'elle réagit :

-Now ! Attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !...Et à quoi tu pensais, d'ailleurs ? Reviens ici ! Ah non, reviens pas !...Et merde.

Il y avait effectivement de quoi mal interpréter la situation.

La pirate laissa retombait sa tête, un poil découragée et un peu fatiguée à force de s'agiter. Il y eu un moment de flottement.

-Smoker...relève-toi,tu me fais mal...Dit-elle simplement sans grande conviction, en fixant le plafond.

Dans le silence qui suivit, elle sentit le souffle saccadé de l'Amiral dans son cou (...non, non, ceci n'est pas un lemon, gardez votre sérieux).

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Il avait toujours la tête appuyée contre son épaule, et elle pouvait voir son visage légèrement caché par la chevelure rouge . Il était pâle, et une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front.

-Houlà ! T'a pas l'air en forme mon vieux ! Ça va aller ? Crève pas sur moi !

Soudain, le corps de Smoker se contracta et, d'un geste saccadé, il passa sa main sous son torse, et donc sur le ventre de la pirate ( C'est quoi ce petit sourire, là ? Pas de lemon, j'ai dit . Smoky va pas bien et toi tu penses qu'à ça ? Tu devrais avoir honte !).

Celle-ci sursauta( non elle ne « frisonne » pas) .

-Hé ! Mais tu fais quoi là ?! Me touche pas ! Pervers !...Hein ?

Elle sentait que la main tremblante du marine entre leurs deux corps avait saisi la jitte qui y était coincée (la jitte n'étant absolument pas une métaphore).

La pirate resta quelques instants interdite, perplexe, mais sembla soudainement faire le lien entre la pression qu'elle avait exercé sur son torse avec l'arme et la perte de conscience de l'Amiral.

-Ne me dit pas que...C'est ce bâton qui te met dans cet état ?

De toute façon, le problème restait le même, elle était immobilisée par l'imposant corps du Marine qui était retombé dans les vapes, après ce bref instant de lucidité qui ressemblait plutôt à un réflexe de survie.

Après de longues minutes d'effort, sans espérer la moindre aide de la part du tas de muscle qui l'écrasait, la jeune fille parvint à dégager son deuxième bras. Ceci fait, elle put faire rouler l'Amiral qui se retrouva allongé au sol sur le dos. Il ne rouvrait pas les yeux mais respirait fortement et rapidement, comme si sa respiration avait été coupée tout ce temps.

La pirate enfin libre de ses mouvements se releva malgré son corps engourdit, s'accroupit à côté de Smoker et reprit la jitte dans sa main (Hem.).

-J'ai pas tout saisit, mais en gros ce bâton te vide de tes forces, c'est ça ? Questionna-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse de la part du marine encore mal en point.

Smoker entrouvrit les paupières tandis que la pirate se relevait. Elle brandit l'arme vers lui. Le Marine déglutit et son visage se crispât. Il attendait le coup. Coup qui ne vint pas.

-Bah reprend-le ton truc, t'attends quoi ?! Et cette fois fais gaffe à pas le laisser à portée de tout le monde !J'te jure...

Il fixa la pirate d'un air incrédule et prit la jitte dans sa main.

-Allez, je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui, vu ton état. Mais la prochaine fois...pas de cadeau !

Elle sauta sur un meuble surplombé par une lucarne et se retourna une dernière fois vers le Marine.

-Relève-toi, quand même si tes petits soldats te voient comme ça...ce n'est pas digne d'un Amiral ! Allez, bye !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit par la fenêtre d'une manière tellement discrète que, quelques secondes plus tard, on l'entendit se faire courser sur tout le bateau.

 **Et voilà mes loulous, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;) !**

 **Si j'avais été à la place de mon OC, j'aurais fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qui arrivait à Smoky rien que pour garder son corps de rêve allongé sur moi ( sadique perverse bonjour)**

 **En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis rendu compte qu'on pouvait y trouver un double sens malsain tout du long. Je me suis mise à voir des métaphores partout et à rire bizarrement. Ça devait être assez flippant, heureusement que j'étais toute seule O_o'**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez-moi un com ça fait toujours plaisir:)**

 **J'avais dit que je donnerais mon avis sur le prix des cigares de Smoker, alors voilà :**

 **Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais sur le petit papier qui les recouvre où d'habitude il y a écrit la marque des cigares, il y a écrit « Marine » !**

 **Mais alors...la Marine fabrique ses propres cigares pour les officiers ? Avec quoi ? De la poudre à canon O_o ?**

 **Ils ont des distributeurs à volonté ? Smoker, espèce de fauché profiteur ! Il doit les dévaliser tous les matins !**

 **Vous pensez qu'ils fabriquent d'autres objets?(perso je vois bien Smoky faire de la pub pour du gel fixant)(ou du spray effet plage pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se baigner à cause de leur fruit du démon XD)**

 **Bref O_o'**

 **Un pitit review;) ?**

 **Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour...**

 **Héhé...je suis vraiment désolée !T-T**

 **Ça fait combien de temps...un mois ?**

 **C'est qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses :**

 **C'était la rentrée ( j'espère que la votre c'est bien passée:))**

 **J'ai reçu le chapeau de Law (deux ans plus tard) que j'avais commandé. Il est trop beau!(et énorme aussi O_o) Je le porte même à l'école ce qui fait qu'on m'appelle Trafalgar XD ( et aussi Toad T-T)**

 **J'ai fais une sorte de statue de Law d'à peu près ma taille pour un devoir d'art visuel**

 **On dirait que je fais une fixette sur Law mais pourtant c'est pas mon perso préféré. Enfin bon, il faut bien admettre qu'il est atrocement sexy.**

 **Mais rien n'excuse vraiment mon retard, et j'ai culpabilisé à mort pendant toutes ces semaines.**

 **A partir de maintenant, sauf cas exceptionnel, je publierais au moins une fois par semaine, promis !**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les reviews et tout le reste, vous êtes trop gentils, je ne le mérite pas...Mais je vais tout faire pour!;)**

 **Loodp et ton énorme review O_o merci et ne t'inquiète pas, en fait j'ai bien vu le « nouveau » Smoker, j'ai juste un problème avec les grades XD et oui, badass est le terme approprié *-* Tellement classe...Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir voir de temps en temps les cheveux ébouriffés qui lui donnent un côté sauvage ( mon envie de le voir au réveil s'exprime un peu dans ce chapitre).**

 **Voilà voilà, plus rien à dire alors...Bonne lecture!;)**

 **Disclaimer : le grand, l'immense Oda-samaaaaa...hem.**

Smoker avait un sacré mal de crâne. La veille, il s'était endormi à même le sol.

Il attrapa des vêtements dans un placard et se rendit aux douches ( collectives, sa cabine ne disposant pas d'une salle de bain). Sous l'effet de l'eau froide – pour bien se réveiller – ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu.

Il revit la pirate l'arrêter dans sa tentative de dénoncer sa présence, la jitte posée sur son torse, puis plus rien. A la sortie du trou noir, il est a terre, surplombé par la pirate brandissant l'arme vers lui et...la lui abandonnant ? Pourquoi ? Au yeux de Smoker, cette conduite ressemblait à une faveur, donc une dette à rembourser. Et dieu avec son pantalon bouffant, ses oreilles pendantes et sa ...brochette de viande sait combien il détestait avoir une dette envers un pirate. Une gamine insolente et immature qui plus est, exactement le genre de personne qu'il détestait. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup.

Il essaya de creuser encore un peu plus sa mémoire mais rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où l'arme est entrée en contact avec son corps, et celui où il s'est retrouvé à terre à la merci de la pirate. Il avait du perdre connaissance, pas besoin d'avoir fait polytechnique pour reconnaître l'effet dévastateur du granit marin sur les possesseurs de fruits du démon.

Le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de ces moments était une odeur de...de chocolat ?

Ridicule. Il devait être en plein délire. De toute manière, il n'allait pas passer la journée à ruminer. Si se montrer devant ses subordonnés après avoir été battu par une pirate de bas étages était un grand déshonneur pour l'Amiral, manquer à ses devoirs en serait un encore plus grand. Il allait donc interroger cette pirate une bonne fois pour toute et une fois les informations obtenues, il donnerait enfin un cap au navire.

Sentant qu'il allait en avoir besoin, le Contre-Amiral s'alluma deux cigares.

-Saloperies de chaînes !

La pirate de la cellule 5 s'acharnait sur les chaînes attachées au mur de pierre reliées aux menottes qui entravaient ses poignets. Mais pas moyen, elle ne cédaient pas. Pas si étonnant en soi, il est clair que briser du métal avec les dents n'est pas chose aisée.

-Toujours aussi énergique à ce que je vois.

La voix rauque et froide résonna entre les murs et la pirate leva la tête vers son interlocuteur, interrompant sa tentative pitoyable d'évasion.

-Ohh...mais c'est ce cher Amiral ! C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? S...Sniffeur ? Sniper ! C'est ça ?

-Smoker. Et Amiral Smoker pour toi, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Et bien, monsieur l'Amiral, auriez-vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir dire à vos subordonnés qu'attacher ainsi une délicate jeune fille est très inconvenant (et un poil malsain) ?

-Sûrement pas. Au moins je suis sûre que tu ne viendra plus m'emmerder.

Elle lui tira la langue. Irrécupérable, une vraie gamine.

Alors qu'elle se remettait à tirer sur ses chaînes, Smoker tira une chaise vers lui. Ils s'observèrent un instant a travers les barreaux.

-Bon, maintenant je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur...

-Comment tu fais pour parler avec des cigares dans la bouche ? Ça doit te faire baver, non ?

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du Marine.

-Contente-toi de répondre à mes questions ou je ne répond plus de ta santé.

-Ils sont collés à tes lèvres ? Sinon ils tomberaient, non ?

-La ferme, maintenant !

-T'as vu ? Même quand tu crie ils sautent et ils retombent dans ta bouche !

La patience de Smoker arrivait à ses limites.

-Mais tu vas te taire, oui ou non ?! Hurla-t-il excédé

La pirate se figea un instant avant de rétorquer :

-Et ben il faudrait savoir ! Tu veux me faire parler mais tu veux pas que je l'ouvre ?

Cette idiote faisait-elle exprès de le faire tourner en bourrique ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions !

-Eh, on se calme ! T'as vraiment aucun humour ! Enfin bon, vu que t'arrête pas de gueuler, j'en déduis au moins que tu vas mieux qu'hier.

Smoker s'arrêta net. Il détourna la tête et fit mine de regarder par la petite lucarne du mur adjacent.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Bah tu as vu dans quel état tu étais ? Tu faisais peine à voir, mon pauvre. Tu devrais faire gaffe quand...

-La ferme ! Tais-toi !

Cette fois, son ton était bien plus effrayant. Il s'était levé en renversant la chaise et avait hurlé, les poings crispés et le regard vers le sol.

La pirate resta interdite et même sans la voir, l'Amiral pouvait deviner sa surprise, sa frayeur sûrement. Il sortit à grands pas sans ajouter un mot et sans lui accorder un regard.

Au bout d'un moment, les pas nerveux qui le menaient à sa cabine ralentirent. Il y avait peu être été un peu fort.

Après un restant de journée des plus ordinaires, Smoker ne parvint pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil. Assis sur le bord de son lit, les coudes sur les genoux, il passait une main dans ses cheveux. Son regard se posa sur les cigares accrochés au manteau posé sur la chaise de bureau. Il enfila un pantalon ( mince alors) et se mit à déambuler dans les étroits couloirs éclairés par la seule lumière de la lune, laissant un nuage de fumée dans son sillage.

Un bruit de toux se fit entendre depuis la porte qu'il venait de dépasser. Elle ne dormait pas. Après un instant d'hésitation, Smoker mit sa fierté de côté et passa l'entrée de la salle des cellules.

La pirate le regarda s'approcher d'un air incrédule, puis s'asseoir et déclarer simplement :

-On reprend.

Pour seule réponse, elle gonfla les joues et tourna la tête.

-Quoi ? Tu passes ton temps à déblatérer et maintenant qu'on te le demande tu ne veux plus parler ?

Nouveau silence.

-C'est parce que je t'ai cloué le bec tout à l'heure ? Ok, ça servait à rien de gueuler comme ça, mais...

Il s'interrompit quand il croisa le regard de la pirate qui arborait à présent un grand sourire en tranche de courge. Une veine apparu à nouveau sur le front de l'Amiral.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Ha ha ha...Tu sais, un simple « pardon » suffisait.

-Crèves.

-J'en était sûre. Pour la même raison que tu ne veux pas qu'on te rappelle ce qui s'est passé hier.

Elle le savait et mieux que lui ne l'avait perçu.

-Je cerne vite le caractère des gens, reprit-elle, alors je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de te taquiner. Mais tu sais, c'est pas la peine de te braquer pour si peu, chacun a ses faiblesses.

-...Ta gueule. Les pirates n'ont aucun honneur, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

-Hé ! T'es pas sympa ! Tous prétentieux, dans la Marine...

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir autorisé à me tutoyer.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais...et bien laisse-moi te dire que tes ordres, j'en ai rien à faire. Je suis une pirate, mon vieux !

-Je te conseille de ne pas être aussi insolente quand tu seras jugée...Un petit séjour à Impel Down est vite arrivé.

-Ben justement... j'y suis pas encore, au pénitencier, donc ce serait sympa de m'enlever ses chaînes.

-J'ai déjà dit non.

-Alors tu peut toujours courir pour que je te révèle quoi que ce soit.

-Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu craqueras bien avant moi, gamine.

Sur ces mots, le Contre-Amiral se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné de joyeuses insultes.

Le lendemain, le bâtiment fit escale sur une petite île hivernale, afin de se réapprovisionner en nourriture, eau et matériel médical. Smoker était resté seul Marine à bord, non pas qu'il faisait trop froid pour lui, il était fait de fumée. Il voulait seulement profiter de ce silence dont il ne bénéficiait qu'en l'absence de la bande d'excités qui l'accompagnait. Un vrai fumiste quand il le voulait (jeu de mot ! Ba-doum tss...Non ? Ok.)

Après s'être finalement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait seul, le Contre-Amiral s'était encore une fois rendu dans la salle des cellules.

-Bon, t'a finis de me regarder comme ça ? On est pas au zoo !

-Je resterais là tant que tu n'aura pas donné ce que je demande.

-...Détaches-moi.

-Parles d'abord.

-...Moi aussi j'ai un peu de fierté, figure-toi. Que je sois enfermé, passe encore, je comprends qu'on aie peur de moi(haussement de sourcil de Smoky)mais là, tu vois, je suis attachée au mur et je ne peux pas me lever...

La chaîne reliée à ses menottes était en en effet trop courte et attachée trop bas pour le lui permettre.

-...et je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on me regarde de haut.

Exaspérante. Voilà comment la trouvait l'Amiral. Mais il fallait qu'il obtienne ces informations.

Il se transforma en fumée et, passant entre les barreaux, se rematérialisa assis contre le mur adjacent à celui où la captive était attachée, à à peine deux mètres d'elle.

-Ça y est, je suis à ta hauteur. Satisfaite ?

-Whouah ! Tu...un fruit du démon ?

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse puis observa la fumée qui s'échappait encore du corps de la pirate.

-C'est...un Logia, c'est ça ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un...

-Mmh...le fruit fumigène, répondit Smoker mi blasé, mi étonné de cette soudaine lucidité de la part de la pirate. Finalement, elle était capable d'avoir des réflexions sensées.

-Et tu as commencé à fumer après l'avoir mangé ou tu fumais déjà avant ?

L'Amiral retira sur le champ sa considération précédente. Une idiote reste une idiote, tout comme un pirate reste un pirate.

-...l'arme que tu as utilisé contre moi l'autre fois...commença-t-il en montrant d'un geste de tête la jitte qui dépassait de son dos,...elle est en granit marin.

-Ah bon ?!...et...c'est quoi ?

Smoker soupira.

-C'est...une matière qui, tout comme l'eau de mer, vide les utilisateurs de fruits du démon de leurs forces .

-Ça explique tout. Mais alors pourquoi tu gardes un truc aussi dangereux avec toi ?

-Figures-toi que je ne suis pas le seul possesseur de pouvoir. Grand Line et le Nouveau Monde en regorgent. Ma faiblesse est aussi la leur.

La pirate réprima un sourire devant la légère grimace qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de l'Amiral quand il avait prononcé le mot « faiblesse » . On ne se refait pas.

-Et puis, continua Smoker, d'habitude elle est attachée dans mon dos alors personne ne peut s'en servir contre moi.

-Mais elle était pas dans ton dos quand je te l'ai prise !

-Parce qu'il n'y était pas sensé y avoir une pirate planquée sous mon bureau !

-Pas faux.

-Mais si tu ne craint rien tant qu'elle est dans ton dos...

-Mmh ?

-Détaches-moi...dit-elle avec le sourire d'un dernier et pitoyable espoir.

C'est qu'elle insistait ! Smoker refusa d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Mais alleeez, juste deux minutes...Laisse-moi sortir...

-C'est non.

Un long silence s'installa. Smoker écrasa le restant de ses cigares consumés sur le sol de pierre et en prit deux autres dans son manteau. Le vent passant par la lucarne était suffisant pour souffler la flamme, aussi il porta ses mains autours du briquet, devant son visage.

-Détaches-moi...s'il-te-plaît...

Les derniers mots employés par la pirate lui firent lever les yeux, et il eu tout juste le temps de croiser le regard brouillé de la jeune fille que celle-ci s'écroula sur le sol froid de la cellule.

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu;)**

 **Long chapitre pour me faire pardonner XD**

 **Un Smoky très expressif en tout cas ( Ta gueule, la ferme, tais-toi)**

 **Un pitit review ?**

 **PS : Mon nouveau sujet d'arts visuels c'est partir d'un truc a plat (dessin...) et le faire prendre de l'espace en faisant un volume qui aurait l'air d'en sortir . Le tout doit pouvoir se replier. Si quelqu'un a une idée...ça m'aiderais beaucoup et j'aurais plus de temps pour ma fic;D (chantage)**

 **B'sous mes loulous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo tout le monde!**

 **J'ai réussis à publier cette semaine, comme promit, yeah!;)**

 **Ouah! 23H55! Heureusement qu'on est pas dimanche, sinon le temps de mettre ça en ligne on aurait déjà changé de semaine!( j'écris mes petits commentaires après avoir finit de taper le texte)**

 **Moi qui comptais regarder quelques épisodes de One Piece avant de dormir...(grâce à toi, loodp, j'ai regardé la quasi totalité de l'arc Punk Hazard donc je n'avais vu que des bribes, prise d'une soudaine envie de voir mon Smoky chéri refait à neuf. Soit dit en passant, on pourrait renommer cet arc « arc des beaux gosses », parce que franchement, entre Smoky, Doffy et Traffy, il a du provoquer des milliers de décès par hémorragie nasale*-*)**

 **Mais je suis contente de vous le poster maintenant, sinon vu l'heure à laquelle je me lève le week-end, vous n'auriez pas put le lire avant 15h...Et puis comme ça j'aurais peut-être la surprise de trouver des pitits reviews en me réveillant...Je compte sur vous;)**

 **Et au passage, je vous remercie pour les reviews, les favs, merci aussi aux abonnés...Une petite notification « fanfiction-review » sur mon portable me donne la pêche pour toute la journée, et même toute la semaine*-* Merci beaucoup!**

 **Et les nouveaux venus...Soyez les bienvenus! XD**

 **Merci aussi pour vos conseils pour mon devoir d'arts visuels, vous avez de très bonnes idées:) Malheureusement, d'autres élèves ont pensé à la même chose T-T Mais je vais réfléchir, on verra bien...:)**

 **Sinon, si je vous demandais « quel procédé artistique permet d'obtenir une rencontre fortuite? » Il s'agit d'une partie de mon nouveau sujet d'art (arts plastiques, cette fois-ci )**

 **Si la phrase ne vous inspire pas, moi en tout cas je comprend qu'il faut exprimer une rencontre fortuite (fortuite = par hasard, qui n'était pas prévue) avec peut être deux procédés artistiques qui se rencontrent et avec lesquels, finalement, on peut trouver des points communs; car la rencontre est le fait d'entrer en relation.**

 **Bref, encore une fois, j'en fait appel à votre imagination;) (si ça vous interresse bien sûr)**

 **Et...c'est partit pour le 6ème chapitre de Derrière la fumée, mon p'tit Smoky x OC !**

 **Disclaimer: Oda...Odam' nature pourquoi tous les magnifiques beaux gosses de One Piece n'existent-ils pas en vrai? T-T**

-Qu'est-ce que...Gamine?

Aucune réaction.

-Eh, gamine! L'interpela une nouvelle fois l'Amiral en posant un genou à terre près de la pirate allongée sur le flan.

Elle demeura inerte.

Smoker écarta quelques mèches des cheveux pourpres emmêlés et poussiéreux qui tombaient sur le visage de la jeune fille; dévoilant un visage livide et des joues creusées. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front, au dessus de ses yeux clos. Il n'eut pas besoin de détailler plus longtemps le visage de la captive, son état de santé ne faisait plus de doutes.

Le Marine laissa échapper un magnifique « et merde... » et se pencha un peu plus pour passer ses bras derrière les genoux et les épaules de la pirate. Il la souleva sans aucun mal,et pas seulement grâce a sa propre force. Elle était très légère, trop même.

Néanmoins, cette maigreur ne lui permettrait jamais de passer entre les barreaux comme le colonel et son corps de fumée. Celui-ci avait également les mains occupées. Il fut donc contraint à défoncer la porte de la geôle d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur opposé et détruisant au passage sa « chaise d'interrogatoire ».

A peine une minute plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie subît le même sort. La salle était déserte,le médecin ayant quitté le navire avec les autres soldats. C'était une petite pièce avec deux lits vides recouverts de draps blancs séparés par un rideau de même couleur, quelques meubles et un lavabo. Les produits et ustensiles médicaux en tout genre étaient stockés dans la remise adjacente,

Lorsqu'il posa la pirate sur le matelas, son visage passa à côté de la chevelure écarlate. Il se figea au-dessus du visage de la jeune fille inerte. Il l'avait encore sentit.

Il resta un instant penché au dessus d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu' il voit la fumée s'échappant de ses cigares faiblir. Il n'étaient pas déjà consumés, il ne les avait allumés que quelques minutes plus tôt. Non, c'était le vent qui soufflait les braises. Au même moment, il vit la pirate frisonner. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers la porte, où plutôt vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant qu'il ne l'envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il neigeait. Des flocons pénétraient déjà par l'ouverture, voyant leur chute déviée par le vent.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent car le froid n'affectait pas son corps de fumée; mais la pirate, elle, ne devait pas vraiment apprécier cette température.

La salle des cellules n'était pas chauffée et un certain temps s'était écoulé depuis que le navire était entré dans une zone hivernale. Il repensa aux barreaux froids des geôles, à la lucarne sans vitre qui aérait la pièce dans laquelle la captive avait séjourné.

Le regard de l'Amiral se porta à nouveau sur la pirate qui malgré son inconscience tremblotait encore, et il remarqua que de plus, les vêtements qu'elle portait n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés à une telle température. Un short en tissu et un tee-shirt en coton.

Il prit la couverture roulée au bout du lit et en recouvrit la jeune fille jusqu'au cou; puis resta un moment planté devant elle, avant de pousser un long soupir. Vraiment, ce n'était pas le rôle d'un Amiral de la Marine de faire l'ambulance, d'examiner l'état de santé d'une malade, une pirate de plus, et de...la border. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui chante une berceuse, tiens.

De toute façon, pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle. Il n'était pas médecin après tout. Il ramassa la porte et la remit dans ses gonds (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) avec une délicatesse honorant sa position d'officier du G5; et quitta l'infirmerie.

Les soldats ne revinrent qu'en fin d'après-midi, et qui plus est porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles:

-Comment ça, vous n'avez pas trouvé ce qu'il fallait? questionna un Smoker à l'allure menaçante.

-A...Attendez, Amiral, ce n'est pas si grave! Tout ce qu' il nous manque, c'est le stock de médicaments que nous devions renouveler. Pour le reste, nous avons de quoi remplir les cales et nourrir un régiment pour plusieurs semaines! argumenta le pauvre Marine en montrant du doigt ses coéquipiers qui déchargeaient une multitude de caisses et de sacs en toile sur le pont.

-Mhh, ça va pour cette fois, admit Smoker en tirant sur ses cigares, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à son subordonné. Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir lever l'ancre.

Soudain, un soldat qui s'avérait être le médecin de bord sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie.

-Amiral, Amiral! C'est vous qui...avez emmené...cette pirate...ici? Demanda-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les côtes.

-Ah, oui...Elle est tombée dans les pommes, alors j'ai préféré l'amener ici en attendant qu'elle se réveille...S' il faut la soigner, alors faites-le.

-La soigner? Mais c'est un peu tard, là, Amiral!

-Hein?

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Ce chapitre est assez court...je ferais plus long la prochaine fois:) ( Je vais finir par raconter plus ma vie que ma fic sinon O_o' )**

 **Vous aurez remarqué qu'on ne connait toujours pas le nom du OC ha ha! Mais ça arrive, ça arrive...XD**

 **Sinon, sans aucun rapport avec cette fic, est-ce qu'un two-shot Law x Doflamingo vous intéresserait? Ce serait un rating M...Faites pas semblant de pas savoir pourquoi...(le lemon*-*)**

 **Donc si ça vous intéresse, je poste le premier des deux chapitres Dimanche, c'est-à-dire demain...ah, non, aujourd'hui, puisqu'il est 1h du mat'...je suis vraiment crevée, moi...**

 **Encore merci d'avoir lu;)**

 **Un pitit review?:)**

 **B'sous**


	7. Chapter 7

Bijour-soir tout le monde!

J'ai réussi à poster cette semaine, comme promis ! Et ben non, dimanche 23h55 n'est pas lundi

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu droit à l'ordi donc je l'ai tapé sur mon portable et envoyé à une copine qui l'a posté à ma place:')

Je remercie donc ma petite Ségogo, je t'adore! Applaudissements pour elle!

Sur ce, bonne lecture;)

Disclaimer: Oda (pas le temps,quel irrespect)

Smoker suivit l'infirmier à l'intérieur. La pirate n'avait pas bougé, toujours alitée, mais un masque à oxygène couvrait toute la partie inférieure de son visage.

Sur le coup, le Contre-Amiral resta interdit. Le médecin, lui, se rapprocha du lit en en profitant pour vérifier les branchements du dispositif; puis d'un regard et d'un léger signe de tête invita son supérieur à le rejoindre.

Debout devant elle, le gradé fixa un instant la jeune fille endormie. Il passa lascivement sa main sur le drap blanc, puis tourna la tête vers le médecin, l'air interrogateur. Celui-ci était à présent penché sur un électrocardiogramme dont les pics irréguliers qui soulevaient la courbe à l'écran ne présageaient de toute évidence rien de bon pour la pirate; état confirmée par un inaudible

"...s'améliore pas." de la part du qualifié.

Ce dernier souleva la couverture qui recouvrait la pirate sous le regard toujours incrédule du Contre-Amiral, lequel fut frappé de stupeur à la vue du corps de la jeune fille. Son haut était remonté sur sa poitrine, découvrant un grand bandage entourant son ventre et son dos, de la taille aux cottes les plus basses, bien trop saillantes d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Elle s'est ouverte le flan sur pas moins de dix centimètres. Mais la blessure d'origine ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Seulement, elle n'a visiblement pas eu le temps de cicatriser; et dans ces cas là, le moindre choc suffit pour qu'elle se rouvre. C'est ce qu'il s'est

passé, apparemment.

L'infirmier tourna doucement le cou de la blessée, dévoilant un grand bleu à la limite de la nuque. La peau violacée et gonflée était teintée de jaune. Pas un décor des plus plaisants, en soi.

-La blessure au ventre à été faite à l'arme blanche. Celle-ci n'est pas ouverte, elle a simplement été frappée ; mais celui qui a fait ça n'y a pas été à moitié. Quelques centimètres plus à gauche et il atteignait la clavicule. La mort assurée. Enfin, il a quand même réussi à affecter ses voies respiratoires.

En effet, la poitrine de la pirate se soulevait à un rythme saccadé et irrégulier.

Smoker ne savait plus que dire.

-Son corps entier est couvert d'ecchymoses, ce n'est pas beau à voir, ajouta son subordonné en désignant une épaule couverte de bleus, d'égratignures et de sang séché. Le regard de l'Amiral descendit sur le bras de la blessée, qui n'était pas en meilleur état, jusqu'à son poignet. Il s'y attarda un instant et son regard s'assombrit.

-...Et vous ne pouvez pas la soigner?

-Si on ne pratique pas une opération, la plaie sur son flan va s'infecter et elle ne tiendra pas plus d'un mois. Malheureusement, comme on a dû vous le signaler, nous n'avons pas put nous réapprovisionner en matériel médical. Sans ce matériel, je ne peux rien tenter. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est l'aider à respirer, dit-il en désignant le masque à oxygène, apparemment un des seuls accessoires qu'il lui restait(ah, elle est belle la Marine!).

-Et bien on n'a qu'à débarquer sur la prochaine île qu'on croisera, proposa Smoker, ça m'étonnerait qu'on tombe deux fois de suite sur une ville à cours de médicaments !

-Justement Amiral...nous soupçonnons les habitants de posséder du matériel mais de vouloir le réserver pour la population au cas où le manque durerait, car cette pénurie s'étend sur une grande partie de Grandline.

Il fallait que ça lui arrive à lui! Les poings serrés sous son menton et les coudes en appui sur son bureau, Smoker tirait nerveusement sur ses cigares. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme il le souhaiterait. D'abord, il demande à parler à une pirate et on lui refile une gamine insolente, laquelle le rétame quelques heures plus tard, et alors qu'il est sur le point d'enfin obtenir d'elle les informations qu'il convoite, cette emmerdeuse de première se retrouve aux portes de la mort. Il commençait à en avoir ras le postérieur(pour être poli)de cette stupide mission.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à ruminer, les veines sur son front s'atténuèrent.

Il revit les nombreuses blessures de la pirate, les paroles du médecin : "une bonne grosse grippe"; et enfin ses poignets, violacés et ensanglantés, où s'étaient trouvées les menottes quelques heures plus tôt. Là où l'Amiral n'avait eu aucun mal à briser la chaîne d'un coup de pied assaisonné au Haki pour la sortir de sa cellule, la pirate avait dû forcer et tirer sur ses menottes pendant des heures au point de couvrir ses poignets de bleus, et les rapper jusqu'au sang contre les murs.

Son insistance pour qu'il la détache n'était pas qu'un caprice. Elle avait dû souffrir, du froid comme de ses blessures qu'elle ne pouvait pas panser.

Smoker s'en voulu de ne s'être préoccuper que d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait au point de ne pas avoir remarqué l'état déplorable de la gamine. Et ce parti stupide..."Tu craqueras la première ". Il avait honte. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Amiral.

Encore d'autres questions restaient à éclaircir. La raison de ces blessures...les pirates avaient-ils si peut de respect pour la vie? Et quand donc ces plaies avaient-elles pu se rouvrir? Quand elle l'a battu, elle semblait en pleine forme, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Trop d'interrogations. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas la laisser crever ici. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à saisir la dernière solution que le médecin lui avait donné. Il sortit sur le pont à grands pas, s'appuya sur le bastingage et cria:

-Cap sur le royaume de Drum bande de cigares ramollis! Et que ça saute!

Merci d'avoir lu !

Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court aussi...mais comme c'est les vacances, je vous promet un plus long la prochaine fois ;)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même !

Un pitit review?

B'sous!

Oh!Et merci de tout coeur pour vos reviews, vous aussi je vous adore!;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou, c'est moi~ (Oh non, pas elle)**

 **Et si, c'est moi~ (Oh non, pas...Bref.)**

 **Coucou mes loulous, comme toutes les semaines me r'voilà et avec un chapitre plus long que les deux derniers qui étaient assez courts, je m'en excuse et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.**

 **Le dernier est aussi arrivé un peu en retard, à minuit dix à peu près...en fait c'est parce que avec le décalage horaire, comme je suis actuellement en vacances sur Skypiea ...(Bon, ok, sur YouTube...) Aucune excuse, beuhh.**

 **Vous continuez à me lire malgré tout, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup et merci aussi pour vos reviews, nous savons tous combien ils font plaisirs T^T. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que cette histoire vous plaise encore plus;)**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichi-kun (parce que c'est trop mignon, désolée Oda)**

Vingt-trois heures. Cela ferait bientôt trois jours que le navire voguait vers Drum et il n'était même pas à mi-chemin. Rien n'était venu interrompre sa route, et les perturbateurs étaient tenus à distance par une seule inscription sur la voile principale du bâtiment. Une certaine routine s'était installée à bord.

Smoker restait le plus souvent dans sa cabine, où un soldat venait régulièrement l'informer de leur position, ainsi que de l'éventuelle évolution de l'état de la pirate. Il ne tenait pas à remonter Grandline pour rien, aussi l'idéal aurait été qu'elle se rétablisse. Mais le cap restait le même.

L'Amiral s'ennuyait ferme mais ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était qu'en ce moment, entre trop d'action (pour ne pas dire de bordel) et pas assez, il avait du mal à trouver le bon équilibre.

A choisir, il préférait avoir la paix. C'était sans compter sur une certaine personne.

-Trouvé !

La _certaine personne_ venait de défoncer la porte. Chacun son tour, vous me direz.

En un éclair, elle se retrouva devant le bureau, en face du propriétaire de la cabine qui eu tout juste le réflexe de crisper ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège que la pirate (car oui, ce n'est pas une tornade...quoique) appuya un pied sur la plate-forme de bois qui les séparait et se jeta littéralement sur l'Amiral.

En un clin d'œil, le fauteuil bascula en arrière et ils s'écrasèrent sur le plancher, la pirate sur l'Amiral. Encore une fois, chacun son tour.

-Non mais t'es complètement givrée ! Dégage !...Gumf !

La pirate, à califourchon sur son ventre, venait de lui saisir la gorge à deux mains. Son regard était empli de colère.

-La ferme ! Je vais...te tuer !

L'Amiral agrippa d'un geste vif l'avant bras de la folle furieuse et sa main se posa se posa sur d'épais bandages.

-Tu...tu m'as...continua t-elle d'une voix tremblante de fureur

Oui. C'était compréhensible. Il l'avait empêché de se soigner et elle avait faillit en mourir. Elle avait de quoi lui en vouloir.

-Tu m'as...déshabillée pendant mon sommeil !

Pardon ?

-Hein ?

-Quoi ?

-...

-...Te fous pas de moi ! J'étais avec toi et d'un coup je me retrouve dans un lit avec des vêtements différents ! Répliqua-t-elle en désignant d'un geste de tête la robe blanche d'hôpital qu'elle portait à présent. J'ai plus le choix, tu vas mourir !

Au moment où elle voulu resserrer son emprise sur le cou de son ainé, celui-ci s'évapora et envoya valser la pirate dans une explosion de fumée. Elle poussa un cri suraiguë dont elle avait le secret et tenta de se réceptionner en une majestueuse galipette arrière. Elle fut stoppée net par le mur de la cabine derrière elle et se retrouva immobilisée, la tête entre les jambes.

Classe.

Entre temps, le Contre-Amiral avait repris forme humaine et, tout en balançant ses mégots dans le cendrier posé sur son bureau, il l'observait avec un mélange de pitié et de sarcasme.

-Tss...Tu les portes toujours, tes vêtements.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racon...

Ses jambes à présent découvertes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours son short sous sa robe.

-...Ah oui, tiens...Bah...c'est bon, alors...

Même pas une excuse (chacun son tour?).

-Attends, continua finalement la pirate sans prendre la peine de prendre une position moins ridicule, il y quelque chose qui cloche...Si tu l'as remarqué c'est que...Mais où est-ce que tu regardais ?!

En même temps, difficile de voir autre chose dans cette situation.

La pirate se releva tant bien que mal et se jeta sur l'Amiral qui soupira avant de tirer sa jitte de son dos. Au moment où la pirate voulu tester une sorte de prise de catch, il « fuma » derrière elle. Quand celle-ci s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna, il était déjà trop tard et l'arme de granit s'abattit sur son cou, l'entraînant au sol.

-Urgh !

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, gamine ? Questionna Smoker sans vraiment attendre de réponse, debout à côté de la pirate et maintenant les deux pointes de sa jitte de chaque côté du cou de la pirate. Tu n'as pas pensé à autre chose ? La raison pour laquelle tu te trouvais à l'endroit où tu t'es réveillée.

-...Le lieu où je me suis réveillée ? Bah...j'ai pas fait attention. Un lit, aproximativement.

Smoker leva la tête et respira profondément, l'air de se dire « retenez-moi où je l'empale sur place » (le verbe _empaler_ n'ayant absolument rien à voir avec celui qu'on peut trouver dans un lemon. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte...).

Il choisit de garder son calme et s'accroupit près du visage, en descendant sa main le long de la jitte. La pirate le regarda, indécise, prendre deux cigares dans son manteau, les porter à sa bouche et les allumer de sa main libre.

-Bon, dit moi gamine, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens avant ton réveil ?

-La dernière chose... ? Et ben...tu était avec moi dans ma cellule et on discutait...

Smoker tiqua à l'entente du terme employé. « Discuter »...

-Et ensuite, j'imagine que j'ai perdu connaissance...

-Exactement. Et j'imagine que tu sais pourquoi.

-...Tu m'as drogué pour pouvoir me violer ensuite ?

Une veine apparu sur la tempe du Contre-Amiral. S'en était trop.

-Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de la gueule du monde ! On ne peux pas rire de tout ! Ici, tu n'es plus entouré de pirates qui ne respectent pas la vie ! Et si même là où il y a de la justice, on ne réserve pas de place pour chaque être humain, peut importe ce que tu subit, ici vivre est un devoir ! Ne joue pas ! Pas avec ça ! Tu es couverte de blessures, gamine, et tu le sais ! L'autre fois, tu as frôlé la mort uniquement par fierté, parce que tu as refuser de me dire quoi que ce soit ! Non mais réfléchis, qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi, ta vie ou ton honneur ?!

-...Je...

Les yeux onyx de l'Amiral qui la fixaient jusque là se détournèrent, se fermèrent et leur propriétaire appuya son visage contre la jitte toujours appuyée au sol. Un instant, il avait vu les yeux de la pirate s'embrumer.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, elle fixant le plafond et lui écoutant le silence, jusqu'à ce que le blanc se relève et libère son emprise.

-Retournes à l'infirmerie.

La pirate se releva à son tour sans un mot, mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas que ses jambes flanchèrent. D'un réflexe, Smoker la retint par le bras.

-Qu'est ce que c'est encore ?

Le ventre de la pirate répondit pour elle et elle esquissa un sourire gêné.

-Idiote. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu auras aussi compris que rien ne sert de se priver par simple fierté. J'imagine que tu n'as rien mangé depuis que tu es ici. Tss ...tant qu'aà faire la grève de la faim, moi j'en aurais profité pour pour faire du chantage pour que je te laisse sortir...mais bref. Quelle idée de s'agiter comme ça quand on fait de l'anémie...Reste là, je reviens.

Apparemment, le boucan qu'ils avaient fait pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes n'avait alerté personne car le pont était désert. Ivres morts, sans doute, pensa Smoker avant de se rendre compte qu'il émanait de la cale des décibels largement comparables à celles qu'il avait utilisé quelques temps plus tôt. Ses brutes étaient sans doute encore en train de s'amuser avec les pirates (cette fois ci, je vous laisse libre d'interpréter à votre guise le verbe « s'amuser ». Cependant, je m'excuse auprès des yaoistes mais nous ne descendrons pas dans la cale pour confirmer vos soupçons quand aux penchants des soldats du G5. Cordialement.).

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, il ne tenait pas à se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec une gamine inconsciente sur les bras et un poids sur la conscience. Il usa donc de son fruit du démon pour arriver plus rapidement au garde manger, qui était loin d'être aussi vide que la réserve médicale, tant en nourriture qu'en alcool.

-Tiens.

La pirate, qui s'était assise sur le bord du lit de l'Amiral, tendit la main pour prendre le paquet que l'Amiral lui tendait.

-Du chocolat ?

-Un problème ? Fais pas ta difficile et mange.

Le Contre-Amiral s'éloigna vers la fenêtre en tirant sur ses cigares. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait prit du chocolat par simple instinct. Parce que cette odeur, il l'avait sentit dans les cheveux de la pirate. Il avait inconsciemment associé les deux éléments. Sur le coup, il se sentait vraiment con.

-Mmh...T'es bizarre. Déclara simplement la pirate en l'observant.

-La ferme.

S'ensuit un silence brisé seulement par les craquements réguliers de la tablette, puis par l'Amiral.

-Maintenant, à moi de te poser les questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu t'es servit de mon arme contre moi ? Après que je me soit...évanouit. Prononça-t-il avec une grimace.

-Ah ah !Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus en entendre parler...

-Tais-toi et réponds

-Toujours aussi logique...

Le regard froid du Marine la rappela à l'ordre.

-Ok, ok...Ben tu m'es tombé dessus, je me suis tordue la cheville et je n'ai pas réussi à me rattraper. On s'est retrouvés par terre et tu t'es endormi sur moi comme un gros bébé. Enfin, un bébé qui n'arrive pas à digérer, vu la tête que tu avais...et comme ton truc en pierre était coincé entre nous deux, j'imagine que tu n'arrivais pas à reprendre connaissance. J'ai eu du mal à me dégager et à te retourner, alors c'est vrai que tu dois avoir un trou de mémoire assez étendu dans le temps...En tout cas, je t'avouerais que sur le coup tu m'as fais peur.

Voilà qui expliquai qu'il ai senti la même odeur qu'a l'infirmerie. Il avait du passer un bon moment dans les cheveux de la rouge. Ceci dit, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir, tout compte fait.

-Ça ne sort pas d'ici.

-Ok, je reste, mais il y a assez de place pour deux dans ce lit ?

-C'est cette histoire qui reste ici. Toi tu dégage. Une veine s'était remise à battre sur la tempe du Marine.

-Toujours autant d'humour. C'est d'accord, je m'en vais.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour te mettre dehors.

-C'était gratuit, ça. Tu me portes ?

-Dans tes rêves

La pirate se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna, afficha un grand sourire en tranche de courge et lança :

-Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur l'Amiral, je ne dirais à personne que vous m'avez sauté dessus !

Sale gosse.

Smoker la regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit. Elle boitait un peu.

Ce que ses subordonnés pouvaient l'agacer, parfois. Il était pour une fois sortit sur le pont et en faisant le point avec le pseudo-navigateur du navire, il s'était finalement rendu compte que celui-ci les avait emmené à faire un énorme détour. Enfin, maintenant qu'il avait mit les choses au clair à sa manières, ils devraient accoster à Drum dans moins de deux jours.

-Amiral, Amiral ! Elle ne va pas bien !

Le médecin de bord. Décidément, sortir en trombe de l'infirmerie était une manie chez lui. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était plutôt la tornade rousse qui squattait cette même pièce et ce qu'elle avait encore bien put inventer.

-Quoi encore ? Et puis ne laissez pas cette porte ouverte, j'ai demandé qu'on la laisse fermée tant qu'elle sera à l'inté...

Trop tard ! La tornade était sortie. Et pas de la manière la plus discrète qui soit.

-Je suis libre ! Vous ne m'attraperez jamais, mouhahahahaha !

Irrécupérable. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais...la cabine vers laquelle elle filait...Oh non.

 **Et...coupez !**

 **Conscience : c'est nul, pourquoi tu dit ça ? C'est même pas un film...**

 **Mais arrêteuh...**

 **Breeef.**

 **La suite vous la connaissez cher lecteurs...Quoi ? Mais non, enfin ! Qui vous dit qu'ils vont faire des trucs cochons dans la cabine ?! N'importe quoi ! Tout le monde les verrait avec la porte ouverte !**

 **Conscience : c'est pas ça le problème...**

 **Breeef.**

 **Vous comprenez bien que le cycle pourrait se répéter à l'infini, mais pauvre Smoky, il faut arrêter de l'embêter comme ça...Trouvons plutôt un autre moyen de le torturer mouhahahahaha !**

 **C'est pourquoi je vous réserve un super chapitre pour la semaine prochaine !**

 **Long.**

 **Avec un changement de décor.**

 **Et nouveauté, de l'aventure !**

 **Ce chapitre était un peu un chapitre avec beaucoup de parlote...pour éclaircir les choses...avec beaucoup...de...points de suspension...**

 **C'est pourquoi maintenant, on peut passer à autre chose ! Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose mais là, promis, de l'action, du suspence, des sentiments (où quelque chose qui y ressemble), ainsi qu'un possible sentiment de déjà vu par rapport au manga d'origine. Attention, je ne dit pas qu'on va voir d'un coup apparaître les Mugi' qui vont foutre le bordel, c'est plus subtil...vous aviez déjà remarqué que j'étais toujours subtile, non ?**

 **Conscience : …**

 **...Tais-toi. Je suis une artiste incomprise.**

 **En fait, en parlant d'art...pour le sujet que je vous avait vaguement présenté la dernière fois, et bien le voici en entier: « Beau comme la rencontre fortuite entre un parapluie et une machine à coudre sur une table de dissection » En gros, ça se rapporte au surréalisme.**

 **Et donc, en réponse à se sujet, j'ai nonchalamment attrapé une feuille sans aucune idée en tête et j'ai tout simplement écris au stylo :**

 **« J'aime les flamants roses blonds ».**

 **Quand je l'ai rendu au prof, il m'a dit que c'était très bien. Une copine à moi qui connaissait One Piece à commencé à pouffer de rire. Vive Doffy.**

 **Ça m'a bien fait marrer pour le coup :')**

 **Breeeef**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, en tout cas merci d'avoir lu:)**

 **Un pitit review ?**

 **B'sous !**


End file.
